Twisted Hearts
by Secret Shadowhunter
Summary: What would have happened if in New Moon, instead of Jacob answering the phone, Bella did? Would the romance blossoming in Bella and Jacob's relationship finally surface? My FIRST Fanfic! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, Bells. I swear I don't mind. I'm just so glad you're okay I could sing – and thats something no one wants to hear" He laughed his throaty laugh in my ear.

My breathing kicked up a notch, sanding the walls of my throat.

Wouldn't Edward, indifferent as he might be, want me to be as happy as possible under the circumstances? Wouldn't enough friendly emotion linger for him to want that much for me? I thought he would. He wouldn't begrudge me this: giving up just a small bit of the love he didn't want to my friend Jacob. After all, it wasn't the same love at all.

Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair.

If I turned my face to the side-If I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder... I knew without a doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight.

But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?

Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head.

And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"be happy" he told me.

I froze.

Jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically, reaching for the door.

Wait, I wanted to say. Just a minute. But I was still locked in place, listening to the echo of Edward's voice in my head.

I sighed, I couldn't carry on living for something that was impossible. The quicker I learned to understand, the quicker I could move on. I thought of Jacob, the Jacob from the beach the first time I saw him. Just turned 15, his babyish face still present, his long hair still on show. I looked at the Jacob I saw now, staring at me, his long hair gone, and all signs of his younger years with it. I thought of the way I'd tried to flirt with him, and smiled. Jacob looked slightly confused, but he grinned back all the same, reminding me of the younger the Jacob, the one I loved, but the one who would always be like a brother to me. I could not live without Jacob Black, not even for a few days, he would eventually find someone, and I'd be alone again.

'Bella, are you okay?' he asked hesitantly, knocking me off my train of thoughts.

'Uh, yeah' I tried to smile 'I'm... confused' I admitted.

'Its fine Bella, I know I can't ever be to you what, well... what you had before' I could hear the sadness in his voice.

'Maybe... Maybe in time, I don't know Jake I...' I began.

He placed one finger to my lips, I was worried he was going to try something when he placed his other hot hand onto my cheek, but he simply pulled me into a hug.

'Its enough to be my friend' he said finally. I knew I couldn't believe it, I could see in his eyes, he cared too much, I was selfish, and he was hurting, all the time, more and more, and it was all my fault. He pulled away from the hug and smiled his infectious grin. Without thinking any more, I leaned in closer to him, so that we were nearly touching. I kissed him on the cheek. It could be taken as a friendly thing, but I knew Jacob, I knew he would take it as something else, but I couldn't help it. He was hurting, and that meant I was too, I couldn't stand it any more.

'Thank you Jacob, I don't know where I'd be without you' I whispered, and got out of the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked around and looked through the window, he was still sitting in the same position, he seemed astonished. He had taken it as something else, and yet I wasn't sure that was a bad thing. I left him sitting there and went in to the house. The second I got in the phone rang. I ran to answer it, who would be phoning at this time?

'Hello?' I asked.

'Bella?' A voice more beautiful than any I had heard in the last few months, a voice that sent me almost into hyperventilation.

'ALICE!' I screamed down the phone, I didn't think I'd been so happy in months

'How are you... Hold on, I need a minute.' she said, her tone was confusing me, she sounded relieved, and shocked, at the same time.

'What's wrong Alice?' I asked confused.

'You're supposed to be dead!' she exclaimed, her voice still beautiful, though she was clearly angry.

'I am? Alice, why are you angry with me?' I asked, feeling hurt.

'I'm angry with myself, Bella. How could you jump off that cliff? What about Charlie, what about me?'

'Cliff? Oh, I wasn't trying to kill myself. It just... looked like fun' I admitted.

'Fun? You... you were not trying to kill yourself.' It was no longer a question.

'No. But Alice, I've missed you so much! Where are you?!' I was still bursting with energy just from hearing her voice.

'That doesn't matter, everyone thinks your dead Bella! You don't know how lucky it is Edward hasn't found out about this!' even now, hearing his name made my chest ache.

'Um...' was all I could say.

Alice sighed, I could almost hear her train of thought, she knew this was bad, she knew _he _would be angry with her for being here. She was going to hang up, and I had only a minute talking to her.

'I shouldn't have called... I'm sorry Bella, I have to go' My heart beat suddenly sped up a notch, she couldn't go, not now.

'No! Alice, please, please don't go! I've missed you so much! Come and see me!' I was nearly screaming.

'I'm so sorry Bella, I miss you too, a lot.' I knew there was nothing she could do. He had asked for me to have a clean break, she was already breaking the rules. I sighed, all hope lost.

'Tell him I miss him.' I begged.

'I...' she began

'Tell him I'm nothing without him, tell him how much I need him. Tell him I love him, still.'

'I have to go Bella, I love you' She whispered and the phone clicked, her voice lost and replaced with a buzz.

'Wait! Victoria's back!' I shouted down the phone, but it was too late. I wondered whether she'd tell him the things I had said. I realised that he wouldn't care. Tears fell from my eyes without any warning. The hole was back, I'd been so busy thinking of how much I missed him, I forgot how much I missed the rest of the family I'd once longed to belong to. I leant against the wall and slid down, crouching, holding my knees close to my chest, holding myself together.

'Bella?' I heard Jacob say. I looked up, but my face held no emotion.

'What happened?!' he exclaimed. I just shook my head, I didn't want to relive it all. Tonight was going to be especially painful. I looked at Jacobs face, his eyes laced with concern, worry lines showing on his forehead. He crouched next to me, and pulled me into his arms. His arms were not the ones I longed for though, I wanted the cold, marble arms back, but this was all I had, his hot arms were better than none. I suddenly started shaking ferociously, tears falling like a waterfall. They were uncontrollable, and I didn't mind, I just let them fall freely.

'Shh... Bella, what happened' he sounded as if he might cry any moment himself.

'I miss them' I whispered, my voice cracking.

'I know, I know. I'm here Bella, I'll always be here' he promised.

'Alice phoned' I sighed, thinking of her beautiful voice, trying to store it in my memory.

_I have to go Bella._ She had said, she sounded pained. _I love you._ My mind couldn't get her voice anywhere near as perfect as it was.

'She... what, why?' Jake asked, he sounded angry now. He pulled away to look at me.

'She saw me jump off the cliff, she thought I was dead' I explained, I wanted to be strong, my pain seemed to be affecting Jake, as his pain affects me, but I couldn't manage to stop the seemingly endless stream of my tears.

'Oh Bella, if there was anything I could do, you know I would'

'I know. There is nothing you can ever do. I'm broke.' Jake looked at me, his eyes grew angry again.

'If I ever saw him, I would wake him pay for the pain he put you through' he promised fiercely,

'Don't. Don't say that, I can't bare thinking about it.' Jake looked slightly shocked, I think he was beginning to see just how much pain I was going through, the fact I still couldn't bare the thought of _him_ being hurt, even after everything I'd been put through. Suddenly the phone rand again. I jumped up and answered as quickly as possible.

'Hello?' I breathed.

'Who is it Bella?' Jacob asked urgently. For a while there was nothing, then I thought I heard someone sigh.

'Edward?!' I asked frantically 'Edward, is that you?!' I was hyperventilating. I could have sworn I heard his beautiful voice sigh _Bella_

_ 'Edward! _I love you!' I half screamed. The phone went dead, and I suddenly felt stupid for believing there was any possibility it could be him. Tears streamed down my face again.

'What happened?! Was it him?!' Jacob gasped

'No. I thought it was' I choked out. He looked at me for a long minute, he could see the hurt on my face. Jacob took my hand and stood up, pulling me up slowly with him. He lead me upstairs into my room, and lay me on my bed. He took off my shoes and put my cover over me. He turned to leave.

'Jake. Can you do something for me?' I croaked.

'Of course Bella' he replied.

'Will you stay with me tonight?' I saw Jacobs eyes widen, but slowly walked over, closer to me. I moved over to let him in, and reached for his warm hand. He took one hand and put his other arm over me.

'Shh' Jacob cooed. 'I'm here, I'm always here.' He wasn't making me feel much better, but I tried to control myself. I couldn't how selfish I was being. I could never be good for Jacob, ever, and here I was leading him on, but I couldn't take tonight on my own. It seemed like it would never happen, but I slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, Jacob had gone, in his place was a small piece of paper with his untidy scrawl on.

_Wolf thing, I'll be back soon, don't miss me too much!_

It was meant as a joke, but I already missed him. I got up and dressed, not thinking about last nights events. When I was dressed I decided to try and find Jacob, hurrying into my truck without any breakfast. I drove to La Push concentrating on where I was going, not letting my mind wander. When I got to the Blacks it looked like no one was in, I wanted to check anyway. I knocked loudly on the door, making sure if anyone was in, they would hear me. When after a minute or so there was no answer, I gave up, deciding to walk round to try and find Jacob somewhere around La Push. After about half an hour of looking, I realised I was pathetic. I found my way back to my truck and drove back home.

'Bella!' It was Embry, grinning at me, stood outside my door. Jake was a few metres behind him, just looking at me, a blank expression on his usually grinning face.

'Hey Embry' I said getting out of my truck, heading over to him.

'We were just coming to see if you were okay' Embry informed me.

'I'm fine.' I said, I didn't sound fine, I saw Embry glance at Jacob, who was stood next to him now. Jacob had told Embry about the phone call, I felt betrayed, what else had he told him?

'You told him.' I was staring accusingly at Jacob

'Told him what?' Jacob asked innocently.

'About the phone call, about last night' I said.

'I didn't know I wasn't supposed to Bells...' I stared down at the floor, I felt embarrassed thinking of the others laughing at me, thinking Edward had phoned me. I felt my face redden.

'I'm sorry Bells, I didn't know.' Jake said, seeing my blush.

'I'm gunna go, Bye Jake, Bella.' Embry waved and walked away quickly. I looked at Jacob. Then back at the floor. He looked upset, he really didn't seem to understand why I would not want him to tell things to the others. I felt bad but didn't say anything. Jacob came closer and lifted my chin.

'I really am sorry' He said unhappily. I smiled to show him it was okay, they would have found out anyway, as soon as they phased.

'You coming in?' I asked him.

'I can't, we think we've found a trail left by Victoria, I've got to get back to the pack, I'll see you soon though, I promise' He grinned. I sighed, it was going to be a long day.

'Okay, bye Jake' He leant closer and before I knew what he was doing, he swiftly kissed my cheek. I opened my mouth to speak to him, but he had already turned and was running down the road. The week that passed after the phone call was the same, I would try and see Jacob, and he would always be busy. I missed him more and more, it was so much worse when he wasn't with me. I wanted to go cliff jumping again, but I couldn't, not with Victoria still on the loose. I longed to hear_ his _voice again. I had realised that as soon as Victoria was dealt with, I probably wouldn't hear Edward's voice while cliff jumping, the danger would be gone, especially with Jacob there, that thought hurt me more than I would have expected. Although Victoria was still out there, Jacob promised he would spend more time with me, one thing was that he would come over of a night, just to speak to me. So far, he hadn't once, it had been a week since his promise, but he swore that he would tonight. As promised, at 6 O'clock, there was a knock on our door. Charlie went to get it.

'Its Jake' I said, certain. Charlie shrugged, and sat back down. I ran to get it, when I opened the door, I realised how much I missed my Jake. I threw myself at him, throwing my arms around him. I could feel him smiling.

'Missed me?' He joked.

'Yeah, I did' I replied, unashamed.

'I missed you too.' He admitted. I pulled out of the hug first, and led him upstairs. We sat on my bed and talked for hours, it was like the first time we'd met, easy. I knew it wouldn't last, I knew he'd complicate things soon, I just decided to make the most of what I had. We talked about how close the pack had got to Victoria. We talked of school. It was just superficial chatter. But it was nice. I knew it had to end sometime, so I was expecting it when Jake said

'I best go Bells.'

'Oh. Okay.' Though it wasn't okay, I wasn't sure when the next time I'd see him would be.

'I'll see you again as soon as I can'

'I know. I'll miss you.'

'I'll miss you too Bella.'Jake sighed. He stroked my cheek lightly with a hot finger. It was getting uncomfortable again. I was stuck at a dilemma. Jake was the closest person I had, I needed him, I loved him. Not like this though. I'd once wished he was a brother, I wanted that even more now. I couldn't hurt him again, but I didn't want to betray anyone. I immediately felt angry, its not betraying, Edward – I forced myself to think his name – didn't want me any more, still doesn't want me, will never want me again. Jacob closed his eyes, leaning in slowly. This was it, the decision I never wanted to make. I couldn't hold onto something that wasn't there any more. I couldn't carry on the way I'd been for the last 5 months. I sighed softly. Throwing all instincts away, I closed my eyes and leaned in, our lips touched, and I was emotionless, all emotions had been left, they had left me 5 months ago. I kissed Jacob, without feeling.

'Oh, Bella.' He sighed, still kissing me. I kept silent. He wrapped his arms around my neck. I realised there were no boundaries when kissing Jacob, I didn't want to hurt him so I slowly put my hands on his back. I could feel him smiling. That was the night that I tucked away my emotions, and threw away the key.


	4. Chapter 4

_Being _with Jacob was not as hard as I would have thought. Instead of the awkwardness, we had more time with each other, and I was glad of that. It was only the day after that first kiss, we hadn't told anyone yet. We were just sitting on the couch, talking about how the pack was doing.

'We _will _find her soon.' Jake promised.

'That's the part I'm worrying about Jake, she's evil.' I insisted, he just chuckled softly, and put his hand on my cheek. He came closer to me, inches away from my face.

'We're not worried about her, we're worried about _you. _Do you have any idea what it would be like for me if you... died?' He whispered, I could hear pain in his voice when he said the last word. Suddenly the seriousness was gone, he grinned at me, and sighed.

'You worry too much' he laughed.

'I worry when its necessary to worry?' I offered, but I was smiling too, it was impossible not to smile when the full force of his grin was on me. We were suddenly both laughing.

'You need to chill Bells'

'_You _needn't be so laid back!' I replied, but I was envious of him, he was so carefree.

'Okay, I promise to be a little more on-guard, and you promise to _stop worrying_!'

'Fine.' I smiled.

'Fine.' He smiled too, he knew me inside out, and I knew him, he knew I wouldn't stop worrying, just like that, just as I knew he wouldn't be any less laid back, but the thought was still there.

'I love you Bells.' Jacob said unexpectedly. I raised my eyebrows, wondering why he'd come out with that, but he just laughed.

'Thanks Jake...'

'Its always lovely to hear, right?' I saw what he was getting at, he wanted me to say it back. I wanted to make him happy.

'I love you too'. I gazed down at the floor, I didn't understand why I felt guilty, awkward, telling him this. Before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine. I ran my hands through his hair, and his hands were round my neck.

'Oh...' I heard someone say behind me, my stomach lurched. Charlie. And I was kissing my best friend, Jacob. I pulled away instantly and stared at Charlie, my face bright red.

'Hey Charlie' Jake grinned. I glanced at Jake, he wasn't even slightly uncomfortable.

'Well, this is... new.' Charlie said.

'Yeah.' I said, not knowing what to say.

'Well, just, stay away from me while your...' Charlie _was _uncomfortable, and I didn't blame him. But he wasn't angry! When he'd found out about me and... the other one, he had looked set to kill, but now, he seemed relieved.

'Sure thing Charlie' Jake grinned. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. Once we were in my room with the door shut, he collapsed into a fit of laughter.

'_How _is this funny?!' I stared at him, outraged.

'Oh, come on Bella! That was hysterical, I expected him to flip!'

'You weren't embarrassed? Not even slightly?'

'I'm not embarrassed of us Bella.' He was suddenly serious. I looked at him with apologetic eyes, offering him a smile.

'You are, aren't you?!' he was angry, and he refused my smile.

'No! I just think its weird for my _dad _to walk in and find us kissing!'

'And? He was fine with it, but your still embarrassed!'

'I get embarrassed easily.' It was a pathetic excuse. I knew it myself. Jacob was glaring at me.

'We can't do this.'

'What?! Are you breaking up with me?' He remembered when I'd said that last, he was fighting a grin.

'No, but... your embarrassed to be around me, how can that ever work?'

'I'm not, it'll just take some getting used to...'

'Prove your not embarrassed of me.' Jake ordered.

'How?' I asked.

'Lets go and tell the pack. Right now. I haven't phased yet, so they have no idea.'

'Fine!' I shouted angrily. I ran downstairs, feeling Jake following me. I explained quickly where we were going to Charlie. I suddenly felt nervous, I didn't know what to say to them all. But I had to prove to Jake I loved him. I did love him, not like I had loved _him, _but close enough. I wanted to _be _with Jake, and I wanted him to see that. When we were nearly there he started laughing.

'What?' I asked, I was still angry.

'Your worrying about what to tell them.' He laughed again.

'Am not.' I said, but we both knew I was. I sounded like I was lying even in my own ears. Jake chortled, seeing the lie, but ignoring it. I had to prove myself to him, this seemed like the only way possible, I thought about what the wolves would say, but pushed the thought to the back of my mind. Thinking about only Jacob, and the hurt look on his face that I'd caused. We got to Emily and Sam's house, where we knew they would all be, they were always there. I was keeping a calm look on my face, but even Jacob saw my hands shaking on my steering wheel.

'You don't have to do this Bells.' Jake told me when we were outside the truck, he'd taken my hand.

'Yes, I do. I have to prove to you that...'

'I'll do it, honestly, I don't mind, I want to see the look on their faces, so I want to make it as effective as possible, knowing you, you'll just blurt out the first thing you think of.' That wasn't the reason, I knew it, he felt bad. It was so easy to love Jacob.

'No. I _want _to do it. Will they be mad?' I asked.

'I hope so.' He laughed when he saw my eyes widen with fear.

'Chill. They'll be fine, trust?' I nodded slowly, he could still see the plain fear on my face. His eyes grew soft.

'They love you Bella.' Jake insisted. He was lying through his teeth, but I let him comfort me. He tapped on the door lightly, but didn't wait for an answer. We went in and could hear the friendly banter in the kitchen.

'Hey Jake, Hey Bella!' Embry called.

'Are you okay Bella?' Jared asked, I hid my nervousness with a friendly smile.

'Yeah, Hi' I replied, falsely happy. Jake nudged me, I glanced at him, then back to the others. They were all looking at us, Sam, Embry, Jared, Paul and Emily. They were all eyeing me with suspicion. They saw through me, easily. I took a deep breath.

'Uh, me and Jake...' I began

'Are here!' Jacob interrupted. I stared at him, trying not to laugh. What was that? He smiled back at me, he was nervous too. I looked around at the faces, which were all laced with confusion. I heard Jacob chuckle next to me, and that was it, I started laughing, hysterically. We were both now in fits of uncontrollable laughter.

'What the _hell_?' I heard Paul whisper to Embry, who shrugged.

'Jacob?' Sam was staring at us in disbelief.

'Hmm?' He answered, in between laughs.

'Are you _okay_?' We looked at each other, I put my hand over my mouth, trying to control the laughing, but it was useless. My sides hurt, I couldn't remember the last time I'd laughed so much, and it made no sense!

'Can you excuse us for a second?' I asked giggling. Sam nodded, and I pulled Jacob by the hand out of the room, and out of the house. I could hear the confused remarks from inside the house, they made me laugh more. After a couple of minutes, we calmed down a little.

'Can you please tell me what that was?' I asked, and Jacob grinned.

'No idea.' he said, and we started laughing, _again. _

'_Me and Jacob, are here!_' I imitated his voice poorly, through the fits of laughter.

'We should go back in. They're gunna think we've gone crazy' Jacob finally said. I sighed. We walked back in slowly, we had to face them sooner or later.

'Sorry about... that.' Jacob muttered, obviously not sorry.

'What is going on?' Sam demanded. I looked at Jacob, something hit him.

'Nothing.' he said. And I realised it was true, we were just the same as normal, they would figure out we were something more another time, until them, let them wonder. After a few remarks about how crazy we were, the pack launched into action, plotting and planning. I mostly just stood there, watching the animated Jacob. Every now and again, he'd flash a grin at me. I'd have to bite my lip to keep from laughing again. After a while I sat down next to Emily, who was also watching with fascination.

'I'm gunna go and do a circle, check if she's anywhere near.' Jacob told the others. Then he just looked at me.

'I'll be back in 5' And he winked. I sighed, worrying, again.

'Are you going alone?' I asked, but I already knew the answer.

'Yes.'

'Will you be okay?' I asked doubtfully. Everyone laughed at me, I looked down at the table, my cheeks burning, but Emily caught my eye. She smiled at me knowingly, I knew she would be asking the same thing if Sam had gone. I noticed Jacob was shooting evil glances at the others, he wasn't laughing at me.

'Don't worry Bells, I'll be fine.' He whispered. He put his hand on my face, and much to the others surprise he kissed me swiftly, and left the room. I felt every ones eyes on me, I kept my eyes on my hands which were folded in my lap.


	5. Chapter 5

It was silent for what seemed like a lifetime.

'_What _was _that?!_'

'Bella and Jake?'

'No. He would have told us!'

'When did this happen?!'

I couldn't quite make out who said what, they didn't seem too angry, more upset that he hadn't told them all. The questions were still going on when Jake got back, he had a sheepish grin on his face.

'See?' He told me, ignoring the packs glares. I smiled at him gratefully.

'Have you imprinted on Isabella Swan?' Sam asked him doubtfully.

'No.' Jacob replied curtly.

'So...' Sam began

'So what?' Jake cut in angrily.

'Calm down Jake' Embry hissed. Jake looked around the room, at each disapproving set of eyes and slammed his fist down on the table. I stared at him, but decided I should do something.

'Jake, lets go.'

'No. They have something to say, let them speak.' Jacob hissed, his eyes were shooting furious glares at Sam.

'Please?' I pleaded. He looked at me and all fury had disappeared. I stood up and pulled him away. I was scared of what he might say and do if he was left with them. When we got outside I pulled him into my arms.

'Ignore them Jake, stop worrying' I laughed and quoted him, but he was shaking furiously. I took a few steps away from him slowly, I held an apologetic smile on my lips. I wasn't scared for myself, I was scared for _him_. He turned on his heel, and walked away from me, away from the house. I took one last look at the house and followed him. He had stormed off, I decided to leave him alone. I went home and decided to read a book to pass the time. He had no idea just how much I missed him when I didn't see him. It was in the time alone that I thought of Edward, and then I felt guilty for thinking about him. Jacob is the sweetest, most loving person I'd ever met. But he wasn't, and could never be Edward. I never cried for my loss any more, I felt lucky for the time we had, to get Jacob on top of that was a bonus. It had been nearly 6 months since Edward had left. I knew he wasn't coming back. Jacob eventually came back, and he told me how he was sorry, I forgave him, of course. The wolves finally accepted me and Jacob. They all feared that one day Jacob would imprint. I knew if that happened Jacob would hurt more than me. I could cope, he would never forgive himself. He put on a brave smile, telling me it would never happen, I think he was mostly trying to convince himself. He like my armour, protecting me from the world, protecting me from myself, but he could see underneath the armour, there was a girl, very much broken. A broken toy with no hope of ever being fixed, Jake was my batteries, powering me, helping me get through, but that was only when he was around, as soon as he left me, I was powerless again. I loved Jacob. It wasn't enough. He loved me. It wasn't enough. We both pretended we didn't notice, both putting on our brave faces for each others sake. Deep down, we knew it was useless. I would never be capable of being the person Jake wanted me to be. Love wasn't enough.

As the months passed Jacob noticed that some of the things he said stung me, random things, reminding me of Edward. We grew further apart, I still loved him as much as ever, he felt the same, but nothing could help the fact we weren't right for each other.

Suddenly, as if out of the blue, it was my birthday again. I told Jake I didn't want any gifts, he obviously ignored me. He got me a beautiful dream catcher, he had noticed the bad dreams which haunted me. It was hand made, by him.

'I thought you might prefer it if I spent no money on you.' He told me.

'Its beautiful Jacob, I love it.' I smiled at him, he smiled back.

'What happened to your smile Jake?' I asked curiously.

'What?'

'You used to have this smile, and I've only just noticed...' I stopped myself. I realised then just how much Jacob had changed since we'd been together. He wasn't the carefree Jacob I used to know, he was a sullen version. I looked at him for a long moment. His smile had gone along with all the childish roundness in his face, my heart hurt thinking of the way he used to be.


	6. Chapter 6

I heard a knock on the door and raced downstairs, Jacob was following me. No one was there, but there was a small letter on the doorstep. I looked around curiously, I looked at Jake but he just shrugged and picked up the letter. He handed it to me. It was addressed to _Isabella Swan._

_Isabella Swan. _

_Your have been invited to the wedding of Edward and Tanya Cullen._

_At the Cullen house. _

_5:00 – 11:00._

_14__th__ September_

_We hope to see you there._

_Edward and Tanya. _

_R.S.V.P._

My heart was pounding so fast I couldn't hear myself think. Jacob was questioning me, I heard his sharp intake of breath when he had read it. I could feel him getting angry.

'Why would they do this?!' he was furious. I couldn't speak. I wanted to be sick. Edward. My Edward, and Tanya. The woman who had once _expressed an interest in me_ his voice ran through my mind. I thought he didn't like her. I had to go

there. I had to see him. He wanted to see me, obviously. I still hadn't spoke, though I could hear Jacob getting angrier and angrier beside me.

'We are _not _going.' He stated. I immediately came into action.

'We are.'

'Are you _crazy_ Bella?! We're not. He made your life hell. There is no way. I will not _allow _you to go!'

'I am going Jacob. It doesn't matter what you say.' I told him. I was going to be stubborn on this. Edward was getting married. My head was spinning. He got over me that quickly? Silent tears ran down my face.

'Your only just getting over him Bella!'

'I will never get over him Jake. You know that.' I promised.

'Then this will make you worse, won't it?!' He spat out.

'I don't care. I have to see him Jake!' I wasn't giving up. His tone went soft, pleading.

'Please Bella. For me? For everything I've done for you?' He begged.

'I'm sorry.'

'He will win you back!'

'He doesn't want me Jacob.' I whispered.

'But if he did? What would you say then?'

'I would say no! I love you Jake!'

'Your lying Bella. I know you are. I know you better than that. I can see that every time you hear his name you hurt. I know that, given the chance, you would still be with him now.' A tear ran down Jacobs cheek, he rubbed it away quickly. I wanted to tell him he was wrong, I wanted to tell him my feelings for Edward had gone away months ago. I couldn't force myself to lie. I just looked at him helplessly. I felt like I could almost hear Jacobs soft heart break.

'You're going to see him.' It wasn't a question.

'Yes, come with me? We can go together, closure Jake' I tried. He shook his head sadly.

'I can't stand and watch you have your heart shattered once again. It's too painful to watch.'

'If you were there, you could help me hold it together.' I looked at him hopefully. I was asking so much of him. His head drooped.

'Fine. I'll come.' He sighed and walked out of the door, without saying another word.

I didn't sleep at all that night. My heart was torn in to tiny pieces. My love and friendship for Jacob, and my longing for Edward. The thought of Edward with someone else made me feel sick. I cried, not for me, for Jacob. I had school the next day, I decided it was healthy to ditch once in a while. 14th September. The same day that last year this nightmare began. I wished that I could go back to then, and never get Jake involved. It was stupid, selfish and nasty.

I got dressed the next day in the deep blue dress that Jacob had got me once, we were going to Port Angeles, he didn't know how it had been Edward's favourite colour on me, I didn't tell him, obviously. When half 2 came, my hands were shaking violently. I thought Jacob wasn't going to come, but sure enough, he did. He was wearing a white shirt and black tie.

'Hi' he said.

'Hi' I replied.

'You look beautiful Bella, as always.' He sighed, and placed a very formal smile onto his sad face.

_ '_Don't look so bad yourself. Thank you for coming with me.' We held hands automatically and walked to the truck. The journey there was silent, I was terrified, feeling sick, excited and sad, mostly sad. My poor Jacob. I was killing him. I still remembered the way to the beautiful house, it was something I could never forget. The last mile had all the trees covered in tiny twinkle lights, like from my birthday. I stiffened when I saw the house. Jacob held my hand, I let a tiny tear fall, then decided that was the only one I would let escape today. I would cry no more for Edward Cullen. We parked near the house and Jacob ran round to open the door for me. I stood and took a deep breath. I'd never been so scared in my entire life. I walked through the door and had a strong sense of Deja vu. It was exactly 3 when I'd left the truck. I didn't look up, as I walked through the house and outside to where the ceremony was about to take place. I stood at the back, I was the only human there, it didn't scare me, I just felt numb. I took a deep breath and looked up from my feet. Everyone was staring at me. All their beautiful faces filled with concern. I could only see one person, the only person that mattered. Edward.


	7. Chapter 7 Version 1

**I couldn't decide how to end it, so I wrote two versions. I know most people are either Team Jacob or Team Edward, so to please both I wrote two. You can pick which one you prefer, but this version is the Team Edward version (personally, my favourite version) read and review and I'll love you forever! xx**

The music had started, yet I couldn't hear it. There are no words that could describe what I felt when I saw his face. The way my pulse quickened, but I couldn't breath. The way I forgot everything, everyone else, I forgot I had Jacob beside me, holding my hand protectively. I wanted no one else, nothing else, I wanted Edward. He froze, I had froze. We were in a kind of trance. I snapped out of it when Jacob nudged be, Tanya was walking down the aisle, but all eyes, including her fiancé's were on my face. I looked at Tanya, she looked so perfect, her strawberry blonde hair was gently waving down her back, her beautiful golden eyes were looking at Edward, confused, she followed his gaze and saw me, I didn't know what to do, she had stopped walking now. I looked behind her and saw Alice, positively beaming at me. Jasper had her arm, he was looking at Edward, shocked. Rosalie was even further behind Alice, the sides of her mouth were pulling up, she was _smiling _at me, her beauty shocked me as it had the first time I'd seen her. Emmett was grinning. I had forgotten how much I loved each one of them. There were many other vampires, obviously Tanya's family, they had clearly heard of me, they were _glaring_ at me, hatred in their eyes. I spotted Carlisle and Esme. I felt like an intruder, but I had an invitation. Everything had stopped, the music, the smiling, the laughter, the walking down the aisle. It was all too much, before I knew what I was doing, I was running up the aisle, towards the astonished Edward.

'Edward.' I breathed when I got to him.

'Bella.' His angel voice shocked me. We just stood, looking at each other.

'Sorry to break up this beautiful reunion' I heard someone say behind me, it was obviously someone from Tanya's family. 'But this is a wedding, I think we'd all appreciate it if you could save this for _after _the wedding'

I should have gone then, but I was stuck when I was.

'Bella, come on' Jacob said, he was behind me. I didn't even turn to look at him.

'Bella, this is a wedding, come _on!_' he tried again. I wasn't moving. I felt his hand pull me away, I was so much weaker than him, I got yanked from the trance, into the reality. I was ruining somebody else's wedding.

'Bella' I heard Edward whisper, Jacob stiffened. I turned to face Edward. I smiled sadly, then turned on my heel and ran from the beautiful wedding, from the beautiful people, from my Edward. I didn't make it far, I got inside the house and collapsed on the floor, crying. Jacob crouched down next to me.

'Come on Bella' he encouraged.

'Go, please Jacob, I don't want you to see me like this, go to the pack, I'll see you soon.' I begged.

'No.' he said fiercely. I looked into his eyes.

'Please.' He sighed and walked away from me, leaving me in a crumpled mess on the floor.

'Bella.' Edward was behind me. I looked up at him, he held his hand down, I took it and pulled myself up.

'Your wedding Edward, go!' I whispered.

'What are you doing here?' He asked, his head tilting to one side.

'How did you know?' He continued.

'I got an invitation, you didn't send it?'

'Alice. I should have guessed. She hasn't... warmed to the idea of Tanya and me' Edward struggled, his gold eyes deep in thought.

'Oh.' I said, I could hardly speak.

'I'm sorry Bella' he whispered.

'Not now Edward, your wedding! I have to go' I stuttered, a pained expression found its way onto his beautiful face.

'Lets go. Now.' He said softly. He led me out the front door, then pulled me onto his back. Before I could object, he was running, with such speed. We ran for an immeasurable period of time, it could have been 3 minutes, it could have been 30 minutes, it could have been 3 hours. I couldn't tell. He set me down and sighed.

'Where are we?' I croaked.

'Far away' he whispered.

'Your wedding Edward. You have to go back.'

'I can't, not now I've seen you. I need you Bella. My life has been hell without you.'

'But you didn't want me!'

'I thought if I weren't with you, you would be safer.'

'I can't do this Edward.' I cried.

'I understand, you can never trust me again. I'll go now. I just had to speak to you.'

'Its not that, I love you, I've missed you more than you can imagine, I've been such a mess. It's just... Jacob.' I whispered.

'What about Jacob... Oh. Oh, you and him are...'

'Yes.' I began sobbing. 'I thought you would never come back Edward, it had been months and months, not a word from you, it was hurting Jacob so much. I'll never love him like I love you, but I do love him.' I admitted.

'I'm not going to make this harder for you then Bella. Just... just don't forget me. And know I'll always love you. No matter what.' And then I was on his back again, and he was running. We got back to the house and Jacob and Tanya were both waiting.

'Hi.' I said to Jake, but he didn't look at me, he was staring at Tanya, he was looking at her like... like she was the only girl in the world. At first I was confused, Tanya was looking at him in the same way. I saw Edward smiling.

'What is going _on?!_' I asked him.

'He's imprinted' Edward said, smiling. Then it clicked, a way out, a pain free way out. Jacob and Tanya. Me and Edward. I realised that everything would be okay now, it would go back to the way it was just over a year ago. Edward turned and looked at me.

'I love you Bella.' He said simply.

'I love you, too.' He kissed me softly, I didn't know what would happen after that, about the wedding, about everything, I just knew that I wouldn't be facing it alone, I'd have Edward _and _Jacob, I wondered how I deserved this degree of good fortune, I felt people crowding around us, confused at how so much had changed in so little time, I heard the Cullen's excitement, especially Alice's, but I didn't let Edward go. And I wouldn't let him go, ever, ever again. Whatever happened, I didn't care, I had Edward, my love, and Jacob, my best friend, and everything was completely and utterly perfect.


	8. Chapter 7 Version 2

**I couldn't decide how to end it, so I wrote two versions. I know most people are either Team Jacob or Team Edward, so to please both I wrote two. You can pick which one you prefer, but this version is the Team Jacob version, read and review and I'll love you forever!**

I looked at his beautiful face, watching me with confused eyes, and I couldn't feel the power of them. Everything of the last year passed over in my head, I realised that he had made my life hell, and Jacob had always been there. The music started, I stepped back and watched, Tanya was beautiful, her strawberry blonde hair was in waves gently rolling down her back, her dress was stunning, fitting her perfectly, she looked like a fairytale princess, and Edward looked like her prince. I could feel Jake staring at me with worried eyes, I could see the love and care on his face, I knew my face would mirror his exactly. My Jacob, the one who was _my _shoulder to cry on. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the crowds.

'What's wrong Bella?' he asked anxiously.

'Nothing, I just wanted to say I love you. That's all.' I smiled. He eyed me suspiciously.

'Edward, you don't...' he struggled.

'I'm not going to lie, Edward was a big part of my life, I was expecting myself to fall head over heels with him again, but I didn't. You know why?' I smiled. Jacob shook his head.

'Because I love you Jacob, I never realised until now how much, how much I owe you for, I owe my life to you Jake.' I said solemnly.

'How will you ever repay me?' He joked, winking at me.

'Do we have to go back to this wedding?' He asked, I pursed my lips indecisively, but sighed.

'Yes, we do, we owe it to Edward, come on' I pulled him back and caught what had just been said. _If anyone knows any reason that these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your piece. _Beforehand I was worried about what I would say, but I didn't feel the way I thought I would. I looked around and saw that many pairs of eyes were looking at me expectantly. I picked out Alice, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle as a few. No one turned away. I figured it was time to speak.

'What?' I asked confused, they expected me to be trying to ruin the wedding. I felt Jacob squeeze my hand.

'I have a question, why are you here Bella, if your not trying to ruin the wedding?' Tanya asked, her voice was so soft and sweet, even full of hatred.

'I got an invitation, I figured I should come, for Edward.' I smiled at Edward, and he flashed his brilliant, white teeth at me.

'Well _I _didn't write out that invitation...' Tanya stared at Edward accusingly. He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

'It was me' Alice confessed, smiling sheepishly. I heard Jacob chuckle quietly.

'I thought she should come, she was a huge part of his life, he must still be important to her, and she came, so I was right!' She grinned at me.

'I'm sorry for ruining your wedding Tanya, I'll go now, don't worry' I promised.

'No, Bella! Don't go now!' Alice shouted.

'You can stay, if you want' Edward said.

'Um... okay...' I stayed where I was, and Tanya nodded to the priest swiftly, who pronounced them husband and wife. They kissed and just stared into each others eyes for a while. They were the worlds most beautiful couple and they seemed to be the worlds most perfect couple, their eyes were filled with love for each other, it was hard to watch, like I was interrupting. They were soon bombarded by family members hugging them, one by one. I didn't follow the others over to Edward and Tanya, I decided to speak to Jake for a bit.

'I am so sorry Jacob.' I told him.

'What for?' he asked confused.

'Everything. For not treating you right, for making you come here in the first place, for killing you.'

'You haven't killed me Bells!' He laughed,

'I have, you haven't been yourself for so long Jake, your smile had changed, you had changed, for me. I'd become so depressed that I'd brought you down with me. I'm sorry. I won't be depressed any more though, I was hanging on to Edward instead of loving you.' I sighed, he placed one warm finger to my lips.

'You worry too much' he whispered. I laughed and he removed his finger from my lips. He moved in to kiss me but was interrupted by Alice jumping in to me.

'BELLA!' she shouted into my ear.

'I've missed you so much Bella! You have no idea. Edward was no fun for a while, but then Tanya came back with him, and I expected him to be okay again, but he spends all his time with Tanya and the rest of them. When they said they were getting married I _had _to get you there, not to ruin the wedding or anything, I knew you have moved on without Edward, I just wanted to see you!' She rushed it all out in a breath and I struggled to understand what she was saying.

'Oh.' I said stupidly. She laughed and eyed Jacob.

'Hi' Alice smiled.

'Hey' he replied. Alice's expression changed, she stiffened and her eyes widened.

'A werewolf Bella?!' She shouted, so loud that everyone stared at me.

'How did you know?' I asked.

'He stinks, but beside the point! You know how dangerous he is?' Jacob growled furiously.

'Jake isn't dangerous' I said, hurt. Jacob squared his shoulders nodding.

'First monsters you could find Bella?' Emmett came from behind me and pulled me into a bear hug. We both laughed and I nodded.

'I suppose you could say that' I replied. He laughed. Rosalie shot me a tiny smile and Jasper grinned at me.

'Bella!' I heard a very familiar voice shout from behind me.

'Edward!' I shouted and turned round to greet him. I didn't know how to so I just hugged him, going with my instincts.

'Always had a think for Jacob aye?' He laughed.

'I think it was my flirting, knocked you off your feet didn't I?' I laughed to Jacob, he smiled slightly, his shoulders were still squared.

'A werewolf.' Edward mused. Esme and Carlisle greeted me next, both giving me loving hugs. I would always see them all as family.

'I've missed you all so much' I sighed.

'We've missed you too, Edward _has _to keep his promises _it will be like I never existed. _Pretty lousy excuse for us not being allowed to see you, in my opinion.' Emmett said, and Alice nodded in agreement.

'We're moving back to Alaska soon, but we will see you soon, I promise' Alice said softly.

'Can I have a minute with Bella please?' Edward asked, I looked at Jacob, who nodded.

'I won't be too long' I smiled and winked at him.

'Sure, sure'

Me and Edward walked a little, I was nervous, the silence was tense.

'I want to firstly say sorry, for being here, leaving you in the first place, though I suppose it was a good thing' He laughed and nodded to where Jacob and Tanya were stood.

'I'm confused to be honest, I thought it would be different, when I saw you' I confessed.

'You don't love me any more?' he asked and laughed.

'Of course I do, love doesn't go away, but its like my love for Jacob has outshone my love for you, which I thought could never happen.'

'For me, as well. I will always love you, when I realised Jacob was a werewolf, I immediately felt protective, I immediately felt jealous that he was your boyfriend, but then I looked at you, and the feelings went, your happy with him.'

'I feel the same about you and Tanya, and yes, I am very happy. Can we stay in touch though?' I asked hopefully.

'Of course' He replied, and we made our way back to the others. I had my Jacob, my Edward, and my families. Everything was utterly perfect, I knew that one day my feelings for Edward might disappear, but they were now nothing compared to what I felt for Jacob. I knew I'd see the Cullen's again, they were a part of me, but all I would ever need had his fingers entwined through mine, my best friend, my safety harbour, my sun, my shoulder to cry on, my Jacob.


End file.
